


Red Ribbon Day

by Chibiobiwan



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU where Romance isn't the same as Attachment, Anakin is a 10 year old troll, BOTW References, Jedi Temple Fic, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Qui-Gon just wants Obi-Wan to be happy, Red String of Fate, UST, Valentine's Day Fluff, domestic AU, obi-wan is in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiobiwan/pseuds/Chibiobiwan
Summary: Obi-wan is taken off guard by Red Ribbon Day, a galactic holiday for lovers.





	Red Ribbon Day

  


Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes, tired after hours of looking through flimsi in the temple’s library. He was on research duty, something that had started out as refreshing, but was quickly becoming dull compared to the adventures he was used to. He looked at the time and winced, it was well past time for mid-day meal, and as if on cue his stomach rumbled to let him know exactly how long it had been since he last ate. So much for blaming missions for that particular bad habit. He’d once been quite good at making sure there were three meals a day for him and his master, even if it had only been rations. It seemed that he had become a rather inept Knight after all.

 

Obi-Wan began packing up, making sure all the flimsi he had borrowed were returned before making his way toward the closest temple refectory. Perhaps he would get some tea to drink in the shade garden…

 

As Obi-Wan walked into the hall, he noticed a Jedi passing with a red ribbon wound through their braid. A slight hitch in his step was his only indication of surprise as he realized it was already Red Ribbon Day. A small frown settled on his features, it was just as well he had missed mid-day meal, perhaps he could just go back to his rooms after all- he was fairly sure he still had half of a ration bar at the bottom of his bag. Before he could change direction however, a shout came from behind him.

 

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin’s voice happily shouted as arms circled around his waist from behind.

 

“Well, this is certainly a surprise. Somehow a bantha has managed to sneak their way into the temple.” Obi-Wan said dryly.

 

“Don’t be silly,” Anakin let him go and slipped around to face him. “It’s just me!”

 

Obi-Wan smiled and ruffled the young boy’s hair. “I don’t know, you’re certainly as loud as a Bantha.” Anakin rolled his eyes, but had the grace to blush and moderate his tone. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere! We looked at the temple roster when we got back,  but you weren’t in your quarters!” The young man was as excitable as ever.

 

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, “When did you check there?”

 

“Around 700, when you weren’t there I went to the Garden Refectory by your quarters, but you weren’t there either! So then I went to the training grounds, and it took me a while to check all of the courts, and then Meka challenged me to the new training course, you know the one with the swinging platforms? Well anyway, I crushed it! Meka took double the time-”

 

Obi-Wan followed along, hiding a smile with his hand. “Slow down Anakin, I take it you didn’t have classes today?”

 

Anakin made a face, “No, it’s our first day back, and Master Qui-Gon said that we deserved a break. Oh! That’s why I was looking for you, you're supposed to have dinner with us tonight.”

 

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin bemused, “A com message would have sufficed.”

 

Anakin pouted, “Yeah, but its not nearly as fun...”

 

Obi-Wan smiled in return, “As long as you enjoyed yourself I suppose it was worthwhile then.”

 

Anakin beamed back and grabbed Obi-Wan’s hand to drag him down the hall.

 

“May I ask where we are going? I thought you said the invitation was for dinner?”

 

Anakin made no move to slow down, “Yeah, but Master Qui-Gon’s going to start cooking soon and is probably wondering where I am anyway, so I’m just going to bring you with me to make sure you come.”

 

“You hardly need to make sure, I would come of my own accord Anakin.”

 

“That’s not what Master Qui-Gon said.”

 

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes, “Oh and what did Master Qui-Gon say?”

 

“Just that you weren’t getting out of this one and to make sure you came.” Anakin threw a grin behind him, in stark contrast to Obi-Wan’s frown. “To be fair, every other time Master Qui-Gon invites you over you end up canceling, like last time-”

 

“Last time doesn’t count, there was an emergency on Racket IV.”

 

“Well, the time before that-” Anakin trailed off staring across the hall at a young knight that Obi-Wan vaguely knew, she was blushing as another knight tenderly tried a red ribbon in her hair.

 

Obi-Wan had the decency to blush once he realized what Anakin was staring at.  He tugged on the boy's hand who hadn’t relinquished his hold. “Come on- we don’t want to keep Qui-Gon waiting any longer.”

 

Anakin seemed to realize what Obi-Wan was doing and rolled his eyes despite continuing alongside Obi-Wan. “You know Qui-Gon explained the whole ribbon thing already.”

 

A sigh slipped out of Obi-Wan as he spoke, “Oh did he?”

 

“Yep, they’re going to have sex now right?”

 

Obi-Wan could have died of mortification. They were still close enough that the Jedi knights might have heard them. As it was, a Jedi walking past had covered his mouth with either horror or amusement.

 

Obi-Wan didn’t stick around to figure out which. In seconds he dragged Anakin away from the main hall down one of the quieter corridors that led to unused parts of the temple.

 

Anakin groaned, “What did I do now?”

 

Obi-Wan finally stopped and knelt in front of Anakin so that they were eye to eye, “Anakin, what in the world were you thinking? What happens between two people is private between them and you just announced it to anyone and everyone in that hall.”

 

Anakin pouted, unhappy about being called out. “I only said what they were already telling everyone already. If they didn’t want people to know then the whole ribbon thing kind of ruins that.”

 

Obi-Wan grimaced, his second-hand embarrassment still quite strong. This was Anakin’s first Red Ribbon Day, so Obi-Wan could understand the confusion, but he really wished Qui-Gon had done a better job of explaining to his new padawan.

 

“The ribbon is less about- ah- that, then it is a public display of affection and acceptance. Yes, we all know what it means.” Obi-Wan waved off the defense rising from Anakin’s lips. “It’s rather like…” Obi-Wan sought for a comparison, there weren’t many he could use for a child raised on a desert world that had been surrounded by debauchery. Obi-Wan decided to take a different course.

 

“Did you and Qui-Gon celebrate White Ribbon Day a couple of weeks ago?” Obi-Wan had given Qui-Gon a small pack of his favorite tea tied in a white ribbon every year since he was 13. Until this year, anyway, he had been stuck on a forest planet with no transportation and hadn’t been able to make it back to the temple in time. The small package he had bought weeks ahead was still sitting on a shelf in his quarters, its white ribbon only gaining dust.

 

“Um, well sorta, Master Qui-Gon gave me a packet of Moggies and told me about it- I guess it’s kind of like Winter’s Day on Tatooine.” Anakin bit his lip, “I didn’t have anything for him though.”

 

“That’s alright,” Obi-Wan said with a comforting smile as he gave Anakin’s shoulder a slight squeeze. “White Ribbon Day is about showing appreciation and care for those we are especially close to. It’s less about the ribbon or gift as it is about showing that you cherish the other person’s presence in your life.”

 

“Right, what does this have to do with Red Ribbon Day?” Anakin said confusion clear on his face.

 

Obi-Wan took a breath before he continued, “Well just like White Ribbon Day, people will often give gifts and in this case, red ribbons, in private or public. It’s a way to show that they care for the other person, not an announcement as such. It’s a way of acknowledging a person who is important to you in a very special way.”

 

Anakin’s face scrunched up, “But the Red Ribbon means that they are going to have sex.”

 

Obi-Wan mentally cursed Qui-Gon for whatever explanation he had given Anakin. “...Yes, because the red ribbon is meant to show romantic affection for someone, so it may lead to that, but that’s not really what it means. Did Qui-Gon tell you about the threads connecting our lives to people who are important to us?”

 

Anakin scuffed his shoe against the ground, “Well yeah, but Qui-Gon said that it was just a story.”

 

Of course he did. Obi-Wan sighed, “It is, but many people like the idea that a thread or ribbon of the force that connects us to those we care about. That you are meant to love someone, and they are meant to love you. The ribbon is meant to represent that.”

 

Anakin’s face was scrunched up, “People don’t actually believe that though.”

 

“Some people do, and in some ways it’s true. We may not be born with threads of the force connecting us to everyone we will ever love, but we create those connections ourselves when we find those we care about and care for us in return. It takes more effort than an innate bond, but that just makes more worthwhile in the end.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, Master Qui-Gon already told me that.” Anakin said clearly put upon at this point.

 

“Oh, well, that’s good then.” Obi-Wan said, feeling left-footed. It was clearly a good thing that he had a few years left as a single knight before he would be expected to take on a padawan himself.  “Ah, well, just don’t announce it again- sometimes there are things we shouldn’t speak of when it’s not our business.”

 

Anakin shrugged, “Okay.”

 

Obi-Wan felt as though much of what he had said had gone in one ear and out the other. It was distinctly possible that Anakin’s understanding of the day had less to do with Qui-Gon’s explanation and more to do with Anakin’s upbringing as a slave. The young boy had a much more carnal understanding of the act than Obi-Wan had ever experienced as a child. It was sometimes frightening just how exposed Anakin had been to the galaxy’s worst depravities.

 

They continued on their journey, passing several more Jedi with either red ribbons on their wrists- signaling intent to give a ribbon, or ribbons somewhere on the head, showing they had already found a match for the night. But throughout, Anakin managed to be discrete, aside from when he would give Obi-Wan the side-eye, clearly wanting to speak but holding off.

 

When they reached the turn towards Master-Padawan quarters Obi-Wan felt Anakin’s hand tug him in that direction but resisted. “Come on, it’s this way.” Anakin pulled again.

 

“You should go ahead, I need to go back to my quarters and grab a sonic shower first.” Obi-Wan had little doubt he looked frazzled from his long hours in the library and had no wish for Qui-Gon to realize how worn out he was.

 

Anakin made a disgruntled noise, “No way, you’ll disappear like you did last month. Annnnd then I’ll have to explaaain, and theeen-”

 

Obi-Wan inwardly winced during the diatribe.iIt was true that he had often canceled last minute. It was difficult being a new knight constantly on call, but after his reassignment to the temple there really was no danger of it now.

 

“How about I promise I’ll be there in 10 minutes?”

 

Anakin looked at him critically before shaking his head, “How about I just come with you instead?” The boy said with a cheeky grin.

 

“...I really don’t think that’s necessary Anakin. I don’t need a chaperone.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Anakin said lightly, before starting off towards Obi-Wan’s quarters.

 

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan attempted to sound firm.

 

“What?” Anakin half turned, looking innocently behind him.

 

“I believe you’re going the wrong way.” Obi-Wan said.

 

Anakin looked at him like he was stupid, “Pretty sure your room is over this way.”

 

“It is.”

 

“So come on then.” Anakin started off again, leaving Obi-Wan to follow in his wake.

 

“Anakin-” Obi-Wan tried again, but failed to elicit a response. He sighed and followed mournfully, wondering if he would ever have Qui-Gon’s aplomb to actually have a padawan listen to him.

 

It didn’t take long for the two of them to arrive at Obi-Wan’s quarters where a small box tied in a red ribbon was sitting outside the door. Anakin, of course, had noticed it first and was bent down looking at it curiously.

 

“Are you going to have-”

 

“ _Don’t_ say it.”

 

Anakin rolled his eyes, “I wasn’t going to. Who’s it from?”

 

“I don’t know.” Obi-Wan spoke as he reached the door and bent down to pick up the small box. Anakin followed the movement, curiosity burning in his eyes.

 

“Huh maybe they left a note inside then.” Anakin said, eyes still inspecting the package for any clues though there was no visible tag or note.

 

Obi-Wan sighed, “I doubt it.”

 

Anakin’s eyes flickered to Obi-Wan. “Why do you say that?”

 

“Hmm, oh the last two years, someone has left a gift anonymously as well,” Obi-Wan said while placing his palm next to the door to open his quarters.

 

“With a red ribbon on ‘em?” Anakin said while following him in.

 

“Ah, yes.” Obi-Wan said uncomfortably.

 

“Why would they leave it anonymously if they want to have sex with you?”

 

Obi-Wan physically cringed, there it was- hearing a ten-year-old talk so lightly of the subject was utterly wrong. “ _Anakin._ ”

 

“Sorry. Sorry....But seriously”

 

“I suspect that they don’t have any interest in… those types of relations and are offering the ribbon in a _romantic_ sense only.”

 

Anakin scrunched up his nose,  “Romantic… that’s dumb. Maybe they are making you figure out who they are.”

 

“It’s not dumb just because you don’t understand it, Anakin.” Obi-Wan said as it placed the box on the counter. “I will just be a few minutes.”

 

“Yeah fine,” Anakin plopped down on Obi-Wan’s sleeping pallet disturbing the carefully made sheets.

 

Obi-Wan kept to his word and came back in a few minutes, ready to go, only to return to see Anakin looking into the now open box.

 

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan reprimanded, startling the padawan. “You shouldn’t open packages that are not meant for you.” He hurried over to gather the box from the young boy's clutches.

 

“Sorry,” Anakin readily apologized with a pout. “I just wanted to see if there were any clues.”

 

Obi-Wan raised a single eyebrow, “And were there?”

 

“Nope. Just a bunch of weird fruit.” Anakin said disappointedly.

 

Obi-Wan looked into the box to see four goysenberries, tissue carefully packaged around each of the delicate husks, protecting the temperamental berry inside. It was rare to see them anywhere other than their home planet, Xa’an. The only reason Obi-Wan even recognized them on sight was because of a mission he and Qui-Gon had gone on a few years ago. He could still remember the sweetness of the juice, one of the few sources of liquid available to them on their journey-

 

“So are you going to wear the ribbon?” Anakin’s voice jolted him from his reverie.

 

“What? No. Why would I do that?”

 

“Well, don’t you want to know who it is? I bet they are too shy or something.” Anakin paused looking at Obi-Wan speculatively, “You are pretty intimidating you know.”

 

“I am not,” Obi-Wan said automatically.

 

Anakin laughed with a snort.

 

Obi-Wan gave an affronted look, “ _Anakin._ ”

 

“It’s true!” Anakin defended himself, “You need to show you are interested at least.” Anakin was certainly curious enough for the both of them.

 

“Well, I’m not interested so there’s not a problem.”

Anakin looked at him incredulously, “Oh come on!” He whined making Obi-Wan wince.

 

“Anakin, I’m not going to reciprocate out of curiosity. It would be disingenuous.”

 

Anakin glared slightly and plopped off the bed. “Maybe you _should_ be interested.”

 

Obi-Wan found it tempting to glare at Anakin in return, the boy was on the border of being crude. “I don’t believe that is any of your business Anakin. Let’s go.” He gestured for Anakin to go out the door first.

 

“Are you going to at least try one of the fruits?” Anakin asked.

 

“Perhaps later,” Obi-Wan said before getting an idea. “I’ll bring them with us for dessert.” It would be nice to share it with Qui-Gon and reminisce over times past, and no doubt Anakin wanted to try one as well.

 

Anakin shrugged and finally started out the door. “Works for me.”

 

Obi-Wan let out a half laugh as the door shut behind them, “Well I’m glad to hear that.” Anakin was definitely a handful, but Obi-Wan knew he meant well.

 

“So how was your mission to Felucia?” Obi-Wan asked, hoping to take Anakin’s mind off the box in his hands.

 

Luckily Anakin instantly took to the topic, describing the tropical flora with wide sweeps of his hands. Obi-Wan nodded along as they walked, and within a few minutes, they made it to Anakin and Qui-Gon’s quarters.

 

Obi-Wan hesitated at the door while Anakin burst through, excitedly entering into the common area between the master and padawan rooms.

 

“Master Qui-Gon, I’m back!”

 

“I was wondering where you were off to,” Qui-Gon said with a smile in his voice. As Obi-Wan entered he could see his former master standing in the small food preparation area of the apartment, clearly focused on a flimsi on the counter.

 

“It took me a while to find Obi-Wan, and Meka and I ran the new obstacle course that they put in while we were gone. He thought he could beat me since he got extra practice time on it, but I blasted through it! Have you started cooking yet?”

 

The sudden change in topic didn’t seem to jar Qui-Gon as he simply shook his head, “No, I was just about to-” Qui-Gon finally glanced up to Anakin and caught sight of Obi-Wan out of the corner of his eye. “Obi-Wan! I wasn’t expecting you yet,” He said clearly startled, eyes catching the present in Obi-Wan’s hands.

 

For a moment, Obi-Wan didn’t catch on, only smiling in greeting before his eyes widened in realization. He swiftly hid the box behind him, “Oh, this, ah, isn’t for you.”

 

Qui-Gon’s blank face wasn’t helping matters. “Or well it is, I brought it for dessert-” Obi-Wan felt stupid as he stumbled over his words.

 

Anakin helpfully spoke up, “Someone left it at his door, it’s some kind of weird fruit.”

 

“goysenberries actually,” Obi-Wan said cringing. “I remembered that you enjoyed them before.”

 

“I did.” Qui-Gon finally spoke up, “I mean I do, but isn’t that a Red Ribbon Day gift, Obi-Wan?”

 

Obi-Wan could feel that his face flush, but moved forward to put the box of the table, quickly removing the ribbon and stuffing it in his pocket. “Yes, but I didn’t see any sense in wasting it. What were you planning on for dinner?” He said trying to change the topic.

 

“I was just about to start making Melahnese Curry. Are you sure that’s how you want to use your gift?” Qui-Gon’s eyes were still on the box of berries.

 

“It’s fine, I don’t mind sharing. I thought it would be fun for Anakin to try.” Obi-Wan dearly wished he had remembered to remove the ribbon before leaving his quarters. “Would you like me to help you prepare the curry?” Obi-Wan moved around the counter as he spoke.

 

“You don’t need to-” Qui-Gon began before Anakin interrupted, “He does, that’s why I brought you early.”

 

“ _Anakin_ ,” Qui-Gon said in reprimand.

“You always burn the rice. And I don’t know how to cook yet.” Anakin accused.

 

Obi-Wan did his best to hide his smile, he had been a bit surprised when he heard that Qui-Gon was actually _making_ dinner instead of ordering in. The man could make excellent tea and breakfast but anything with an actual recipe wasn’t his forte.

 

“That only happened twice, Anakin.” Qui-Gon said affronted, “and I’ve been practicing.” The last part was clearly said to reassure Obi-Wan.

 

Obi-Wan smiled in return, “I’m sure it would be fine, but since I’m here anyway I don’t mind helping.”

 

Qui-Gon moved out of the way, “I suppose we can make it together. If you don’t mind, I was just about to start preparing the vegetables.”

 

Obi-Wan quickly took over as Qui-Gon moved to start making the rice under Anakin dubious gaze.

 

“Do you want to help as well Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked.

 

“Hmm, do I have to?” Anakin asked.

 

“Not if you don’t want to.” Obi-Wan said, wanting to give the boy a choice rather than a chore. He and Anakin had clashed badly at the beginning, but Obi-Wan thought they had finally found the right balance.

 

“I guess so, what do you want me to do?” Soon enough Anakin was helping him peel and cut several of the root vegetables that Qui-Gon had procured.

 

Qui-Gon evidently had been practicing because the rest of the meal prep went surprisingly smoothy. The small kitchenette didn’t have much room, but Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon made due, still accustomed to moving in one another’s space despite the months of separation since Obi-Wan’s knighting.

 

Finally, Qui-Gon asked Obi-Wan to taste the curry to see if it needed anything else, and Obi-Wan had to slip under Qui-Gon’s arm to do so. Standing so close, Obi-Wan had to remind himself to focus, “I think just a bit more Durmic and it should be perfect.”

 

“Wonderful, Anakin would you set the table?” Qui-Gon asked.

 

Anakin nodded and got the plates and cutlery to set on the table near the viewport. It was really only a table for two, meant for shared morning meals, but Obi-Wan saw that they had dragged the chair from the com unit to supplement the lack of seating.

 

“This looks lovely, Qui-Gon.” Obi-Wan said once they were all seated, “Melahnese Curry is my favorite.”

 

“Yes, I know.” Qui-Gon said with a smile, “It’s not often Anakin and I get treated to your company so I had to figure out some way to draw you here.”

 

“You didn’t need to do that, now that I am assigned to the temple it should be much easier to make dinner plans.”

 

Qui-Gon quirked an eyebrow, “I hadn’t realized that you had been reassigned.”

 

“It was a recent development.” Obi-Wan tried his best to hide his wince at the memory, but Qui-Gon knew him too well.

 

“What happened?” Qui-Gon asked in concern. He and Anakin had been on their own mission to Felucia and miraculously hadn’t heard from the Jedi Temple rumor mill as of yet.

 

“Did you get hurt?” Anakin’s attention was pulled away from devouring his food.

 

“No, not really.” Obi-Wan failed to assure the two, as Qui-Gon’s eyes narrowed and began studying him with intense focus.

 

“You’re last mission was to Zeltros wasn’t it?” Anakin asked making Obi-Wan raise his brows in surprise. He flickered a glance at Qui-Gon, the man had evidently been keeping track of him.

 

“Yes it was, it’s a very beautiful planet.” Obi-Wan tried to shift the topic.

 

“What happened, Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon’s question was stated like a order.

 

Obi-Wan sighed, he had been hoping to avoid the topic, so of course Qui-Gon sought it out like a homing beacon. “It was just a basic bodyguard mission for the local senator’s daughter, but a few bounty hunters showed up and complicated things.”

 

“Bounty hunters!” Anakin said excitedly, his whole body turned towards Obi-Wan now.

 

“Unfortunately,” Obi-Wan affirmed, “Luckily it turned out they weren’t after the senator’s daughter so I managed to lead them away without any trouble.”

 

“They were after you.” Qui-Gon correctly concluded, his voice grave.

 

Obi-Wan winced, “Yes, that was the conclusion the council came to as well. Hence my temporary suspension from the field.”

 

“Did you fight them?” Anakin asked eagerly, not willing to be distracted from the action.

 

“Ah, I did.” Obi-Wan conceded, not really wanting to elaborate as he glanced between Qui-Gon’s grave expression and Anakin’s excitement.

 

“Well what happened then?!”

 

Obi-Wan looked to Qui-Gon for help, but his former master seemed to settle in, allowing his new apprentice take care of the faux-interrogation. Sighing in resignation Obi-Wan expounded upon his brief description, Anakin hanging on to his every word as he explained the chase over rooftops and the trap the bounty hunters had set.

 

“How did you get away?” Anakin asked, clearly impressed.

 

Now Obi-Wan smiled, “Sometimes the best way to disable a trap is to spring it. I allowed myself to get lured in- in turn acting as bait for my attackers.”

 

“Always the bait.” Qui-Gon finally commented with a sigh.

 

Obi-Wan gave an abashed grin, “It does seem that way, Master.” He caught his slip, and hurriedly carried on with his story. “Once they thought they had me cornered I managed to disable one and knock out the other…. The last was able to escape.” Obi-Wan said the last part with slight hesitation, feeling that he should have done better.

 

“That’s amazing!” Anakin did not seem to feel the same way.

 

“It truly is Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon agreed, he reached out to squeeze Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “You did very well, there are not many Knights who could have dealt with so many competent adversaries at once.”

 

Only years of practice prevented Obi-Wan’s face from flushing. “Thank you for saying so, but I’m just glad to have gotten back to the temple in one piece.”

 

“As am I.” Qui-Gon said wryly before nudging Anakin to start eating again. The rest of the meal went well enough, Anakin was still intrigued by Obi-Wan’s fight and asked blow by blow questions for a while before Obi-Wan finally managed to get the boy talking about his own training.

 

“That was delicious, Qui-Gon.” Obi-Wan said quite satisfied.

 

“Yeah it was pretty good.” Anakin agreed, still scraping his plate for the last few morsels remaining. “Is it time for desert?” His eyes came up eagerly as he finally released his spoon.

 

“You don’t want to wait?” Qui-Gon asked.

 

“Nah, Meka invited me to come and see the new insectoid in the stone gardens. He said it was this big.” Anakin gestured with his arms to convey the size of the creature.

 

Qui-Gon’s brows furrowed, “Anakin you should have asked before agreeing to meet your friend.”

 

“You said we had a free day today though.” Anakin said, a trace of resentment in his voice.

 

“Yes, but you need to check with me still.”

 

“Why? You said the Temple was safe.”

 

A frown was growing on Qui-Gon’s face, “It is, but that isn’t the only reason for you to ask for permission.”

 

“Like what?” Anakin said mulishly.

 

Qui-Gon breathed deeply before answering, “You are my padawan which means I am responsible for you. That means your actions reflect upon me just as mine do upon you. You must listen and obey if you wish to become a Jedi Knight.”

 

Anakin stared hard at the table clearly unenthused with Qui-Gon’s explanation.

 

Obi-Wan hesitated before speaking up. “He may have had something he wanted you to do, and even though the temple is safe, it doesn’t mean that there’s no mischief you can get into.” He smiled and nudged Anakin.

 

Anakin tried to ignore him at first, but soon enough a smile bloomed across the boy’s face once again. “I guess that’s true.” Anakin conceded.

 

“I think I’m ready for desert anyway,” Obi-Wan checked with Qui-Gon with a glance. “I take it you’ve never had a goysenberry?” He addressed the question to Anakin.

 

“Nope! What do they taste like?” Anakin asked already sidetracked.

 

“Help me with the dishes and you can find out for yourself.” They cleaned up in just a few minutes before settling down on couch.

 

Obi-Wan pulled out the goysenberries and took one out looking at it in reminiscence.

 

“Do you remember the first time I tried these?” He asked Qui-Gon who seemed distracted by the comm unit in his hand, but looked up quickly at Obi-Wan’s question. His eyes searched Obi-Wan’s, likely trying to remember the time Obi-Wan was referring to.

 

“Yes… I remember that particular trek through the desert quite well.”

 

Obi-Wan smiled, the nights had been as beautiful as the days were hellish. Xa’an was in the middle of the Tion Cluster. The once nebula had formed hundreds of thousands of stars, few of them with habitable worlds. It was notoriously difficult to navigate but astonishingly beautiful at night. He could still remember Qui-Gon haloed in that cloud of stars.

 

“What trek?” Anakin asked, interrupting Obi-Wan’s string of thought.

 

“Three years ago Qui-Gon and I were on a mission to Xa’an. We discovered a plot to assassinate the new ruler of the Gerudo and had to walk through the barrens to try and warn her. We only had ration bars with us, but stumbled upon some goysenberries along the way. The husk protects them from losing all their moisture to the sun.” Obi-Wan explained as he presented the berry for Anakin’s inspection. “Which was lucky for us, since we’d both run low on water by then.”

 

“Huh, so you don’t eat that part then?”

 

Obi-Wan laughed, shaking his head, “No, you simply twist-” He showed Anakin as he spoke, the husk bloomed open, finally revealing the luscious red berry within. “Here you go, you can have this one.”

 

Anakin took the berry with curiosity. Obi-Wan handed another berry to Qui-Gon, his fingers tingling where they brushed. Ignoring the moment, Obi-Wan took one for himself.

 

“Go ahead and try it, Anakin.” Qui-Gon nudged with a smile, “You’ll like it, I think.” The Jedi followed his own advice, taking a big bite to eat the berry whole.

 

Anakin, seemingly satisfied with his master’s assurances, did likewise, although not quite as cleanly. The juice quickly started to leak from the sides of his mouth. “It’s so good!” Anakin said with relish, mouth still full of the berry.

 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full Anakin.” Obi-Wan said, since Qui-Gon could not, before eating his own berry. The bright flavor swept across his tongue, the sweetness of it balanced with a slight tartness that tingled the tongue. It was not quite like anything else in the galaxy and left him wanting for more.  A longing deep in his chest mirrored the sour sweet taste of the fruit. Obi-Wan watched Qui-Gon as he hunted for a napkin for Anakin.

 

“Thanks Obi-Wan,” Anakin said wiping his face off. He eyed the box with the last remaining berry. “Any chance-”

 

“No, Anakin.” Qui-Gon interrupted, “Let Obi-Wan have his last berry for himself, besides I believe you have somewhere to be.”

 

“Wha- Where? I don’t have kitchen duty do I?” Anakin said wearily, clearly remembering the disagreement earlier.

 

“No, not this time.” Qui-Gon temporized. “I contacted Meka’s Master and asked her if she would mind having you visit this evening… and of course going to see that insectoid. It seems that several of the younger padawans are getting together for the night and she’s keeping an eye on things. You are welcome to stay as well.”

 

“What really?!” Anakin said jumping up.

 

“Yes, but if you wish to stay the night you had better put together a sleep roll.”

 

“Wizard!” Anakin yipped happily before running into his room.

 

Obi-Wan hid a small behind his hand, “You know why Meka’s Master is likely watching over so many padawans?”

 

Qui-Gon’s lip quirked up, eyes sparkling, “It is that time of year, Obi-Wan.”

 

Obi-Wan stifled a laugh and pushed down the rise yearning in his chest just in time for Anakin to enter with a pack stuffed to the brim.

 

Qui-Gon refocused on his padawan, “Do you have everything you need.”

 

“Yep! I put in a few ration bars just in case.” Anakin said seriously.

 

Obi-Wan grinned, his inner amusement still safely hidden by his hand.

 

“As long as you remembered a change of clothes and your refresher supplies?” Qui-Gon inquired.

 

Anakin hastily nodded, the boy practically jumping to go.

 

“Very good then, I want you to check in with me in the morning before classes though.”

 

“Wizard!” Anakin leapt forward giving Qui-Gon a hug, letting go before Qui-Gon could recover and doing the same to Obi-Wan. “Have fun without me!” Anakin called as he ran out the door.

 

Obi-Wan let out a laugh once the door finally swished closed. “He certainly has boundless energy.”

 

Qui-Gon rubbed the stubble on his chin, “That is one way of putting it. I fear I’m getting old.”

 

“Hardly,” Obi-Wan protested, “You have more than half your life left.”

 

“Perhaps.” Qui-Gon sat back down, silent for a moment while he studied Obi-Wan. “You are good with the boy.”

 

Obi-Wan shook his head with a self deprecating laugh, “You’re only seeing the end result of all the frustration we went through while you were healing. It was… a learning curve to say the least.” Obi-Wan hadn’t known how to deal with the hardened child who still had the heart of his mother. Anakin’s view of the world was still simple, adults being placed into only two categories- dangerous or kind. The boy found Obi-Wan to be neither once they were left to their own devices and had soon started pushing boundaries trying to figure out where they stood. Eventually Obi-Wan realized that for all of Anakin’s posturing he desperately needed reassurance, and Anakin realized that Obi-Wan wasn’t as cold as he initially appeared to be. The careful balance between the two was hard won.

 

“Besides it’s different being a Master- I would have no idea where to begin.”

 

“I believe you would do better than you think.” Qui-Gon said warmly.

 

Obi-Wan made a small noise of doubt remembering his failure to explain Red Ribbon Day only a few hours earlier. “Perhaps,” He copied Qui-Gon’s earlier response with a smile and gaining one in return. “Although, I would like to ask you what in the world you told Anakin about Red Ribbon Day, he saw a couple Jedi Knights exchanging a ribbon and publicly announced they were going to have sex.”

 

Qui-Gon’s breath caught, choking into a cough, “He what?”

 

Obi-Wan’s eyes sparkled even as he kept a straight face, arms folded into his sleeves as if addressing the council instead of his old master. “Yes, I am sure you will hear of it tomorrow- more than a few passerbys theard.”

 

Qui-Gon covered his face with his hands drawing them down slowly. “What in the world am I going to do with the boy… what could he have been thinking?” Despite his words, there was a thread of amusement that lightened the dismay.

 

“He seemed to think that they were announcing their intent publically anyway.” Obi-Wan continued without remorse.

 

Qui-Gon chuckled, “Well, I suppose in a sense that is true.”

 

Obi-Wan shook his head, “You’re incorrigible, Qui-Gon.”

 

Qui-Gon’s hand couldn’t hide his fond smile as he looked at Obi-Wan. “Perhaps so. I have been a lost cause for some time now.”

 

There was something in his words that rumpled Obi-Wan’s own amusement, a truth that resonated even as it remained opaque. “Only because you wish to be.” Obi-Wan’s reply came a second too late, a strange air settling between the two of them.

 

Obi-Wan glanced at the door, Anakin was no longer there to fill the silence between them, it might be time to make his excuse to leave.

 

“I think you may be right.” The warmth in Qui-Gon’s voice drew Obi-Wan back like a moth to flame. His former master stood, in his hand the almost empty box of goysenberries. Obi-Wan thought the sight cruel with the futile wishes it caused his heart.

 

“Would you like to visit the Sheean Gardens with me?” Obi-Wan asked, his tongue moving with a mind of its own.

 

Qui-Gon’s eyes lighted with surprise, no doubt the man had anticipated the words that Obi-Wan had intended to say and not the invitation that had come out instead. “Yes, I would enjoy that. Anakin prefers the Room of a Thousand Fountains so I have not gone in some time.”

 

The two left Qui-Gon’s quarters and began to walk towards the gardens, Obi-Wan inwardly cursing himself. He had been doing so well, he couldn’t stay away, would never want to, but there was a difference between that and masochism.

 

Qui-Gon lightly touched his arm, “Are you alright Obi-Wan?” True concern leaked through Qui-Gon’s voice.

 

“Yes.” Obi-Wan hurriedly said, pulling away slightly. Qui-Gon’s hand dropped back to his side, his eyes however didn’t stop studying Obi-Wan.

 

“You never said if you had been injured during your fight with those bounty hunters.”

 

Obi-Wan winced, he had hoped that Qui-Gon had let the topic go when he had not pursued the matter in front of Anakin. He should have known better. “It was only minor scrapes and bruises.”

 

“Is that what the master healer will say when I go see her tomorrow?” Qui-Gon asked wryly.

 

Obi-Wan was affronted, “I’m a Knight now, I don’t believe injuries are reported to former masters-”

 

“Not officially, no.” Qui-Gon agreed.

 

Obi-Wan frowned and tried to brush off the topic, “I’m fine now, so it doesn’t matter.”

 

“It does to me, Obi-Wan.” The gravity in Qui-Gon’s voice hit Obi-Wan like a stampeding bantha.

 

“...It was difficult to face all three of them at once.” Obi-Wan said reluctantly, “They were prepared to fight a Jedi and strategized according… I need to work on my defense.” The last was said with self-deprecation.

 

“You’re only human.” Qui-Gon stated lowly, pausing in the hall to face Obi-Wan.

 

Reluctantly Obi-Wan stopped as well, “I can do better.”

 

“I have no doubt you will, but it’s important to acknowledge your present abilities as well.”

 

Obi-Wan cast a smile trying to lighten the mood, “Always my teacher.”

 

The smile Qui-Gon returned was half-hearted, “I’d like to think otherwise.” Qui-Gon sighed and began to walk again, Obi-Wan by his side. “You were much more my partner than student the last few years.” Wrinkles furrowed around Qui-Gon’s eyes.

 

“I… Thank you.” Obi-Wan stuttered at a loss for words. He missed his time with Qui-Gon more than he should, but there was no going back.

 

They walked in silence for a few moments, finally reaching the Sheean Gardens. It was one of the smaller temple gardens, carefully cultivated to resemble the lost Sheean Gardens from centuries before. A clear rocky stream cut the gardens in two with half moon bridges crossing in on opposite sides. A dirt path connected the two and made this garden one of the most popular for walking meditations. Tonight there were a few other Jedi walking the path, but the foliage gave the illusion of privacy much of the time.

 

“Has the council discovered who was behind the bounty hunters?” Qui-Gon asked as they crossed the threshold.

 

Obi-Wan sighed, “No, just suspicions, hence the investigation.” He couldn’t help but look at Qui-Gon, softly shadowed in the artificial moonlight. The man seemed so weary as he contemplated the threat.

 

“The Sith.” It was not a question, bounties were not subtle and could normally easily be traced back to the source. Obi-Wan’s recent conflict with a Sith gave all the motivation in the force for a counterattack.

 

“Yes, I believe so.” Obi-Wan said softly.

 

Qui-Gon nodded heavily.

 

Obi-Wan felt the urge to reassure his former master, “They won’t be able to keep the bounty out for long with the Temple’s investigation.”

 

“No, they will have to find another way to get their revenge.” Qui-Gon paused, “And I won’t be there when they do.” The last was so soft it could have been a whisper.

 

Obi-Wan grabbed Qui-Gon’s free hand, “Danger has always walked a long side us. Don’t allow your fear for me to cloud the here and now.” Their eyes were irrevocably drawn to one another. Obi-Wan remembered himself and pulled away, body and soul. He stretched his hand, the touch still lingering in his skin.

 

Qui-Gon let out a near silent sigh, “And now who is the teacher.”

 

“You flatter me.” Obi-Wan returned, heartaching.

 

They approached the first bridge, a Yincherry tree loomed over it, it’s purple and silver flowers still blooming with a few lost flowers littered in the surrounding grass. One blossom floated down and landed in Obi-Wan’s hair. Qui-Gon reached up to brush it aside, but pulled away before actually doing so. Strangely, Qui-Gon’s eyes were drawn down to the Goysenberry box still in his hand.

 

“I… should give this back to you, I think.”

 

Obi-Wan took the box, struggling not to laugh or maybe cry at the irony. “Thank you.” He said dryly, his own internal dreams be damned.

 

Silence descended heavily between them, with only the soft crunch of their boots on the dirt path and the trickle of the stream

 

“Do you truly not know who gave you that gift?” Qui-Gon asked, gaze forward and distant.

 

“They never leave a note.”

 

“That’s not the only way of sending a message, Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon’s voice had a touch of wryness.

 

“That’s what Anakin said.” Obi-Wan said with bemusement.

 

Qui-Gon finally looked at Obi-Wan, “You don’t believe so?”

 

“I think if they truly wanted to approach me they would.” Obi-Wan said firmly, “Others have in the past, I don’t see why it would be any different.”

 

“From my memory you have turned down all of the red ribbons offered to you.”

 

Obi-Wan made a slight noise of distaste, “Most of those were offered for the night, that’s not what a Red Ribbon is meant to be.”

 

“You are more romantic than I gave you credit for Obi-Wan. You believe in the threads of destiny?”

 

Obi-Wan snorted, “No.- I… I believe that we make the threads that connect our lives to others.” Obi-Wan stole a glance at Qui-Gon, “I am not interested in a momentary connection, not in that aspect at least.” Friendships were lasting for Obi-Wan, romantic love was no different.

 

“You think that it wasn’t given truly then?”

 

“How could it be?” Obi-Wan certainly couldn’t see anyone who could love him in that way, and even if there was, Obi-Wan didn’t give his heart in pieces.

 

“Three years seems a long infatuation.” Qui-Gon said with a sigh making Obi-Wan’s heart lurch. He hadn’t told or even shown Qui-Gon the gifts before this year. How did he know the exact number?

 

Qui-Gon took a moment to stop after Obi-Wan had, looking at him questioningly while Obi-Wan searched him for the answer.

 

“So you think the gifts had meaning in them?” Obi-Wan asked, heart in his throat.

 

“...It seems the most likely.” There was a hit of wariness in Qui-Gon’s voice.

 

“So what do you think the Firosh Flower meant?”

 

“It wasn’t-” Qui-Gon cut himself off even as Obi-Wan’s eyes narrowed.

 

They stared at each other, Qui-Gon at a loss for words and Obi-Wan too stunned to speak for a moment.

 

Finally Qui-Gon spoke with soft resignation, “You are far too clever for my own good, Obi-Wan. I take it you truly didn’t realize?”

 

Obi-Wan shook his head still not trusting himself to speak.

 

“...It seems that I have made a fool of myself.” Qui-Gon smiled miserably.

 

“Why?” Obi-Wan finally got out, “Why wouldn’t you just-”

 

“It’s not my place to approach you Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon’s hand covered his beard and mouth, but he couldn’t hide the distress wrinkling around his eyes. “I shouldn’t have sent you the book that first year or the Kubari Flower the next, let alone the goysenberries…” Qui-Gon seemed to let go of all the air in his lungs. “I wanted you to know you were loved with no expectations.”

 

“So… so you just were giving them to me to make me feel wanted?” Obi-Wan asked still trying to reconcile what he thought was true with the facts before him.

 

Qui-Gon finally met his eyes, “You _are_ wanted.” He looked away again, “and loved.”

 

Obi-Wan’s chest constricted, “But-” He stammered, “You- You said we could never be together.”

 

Obi-Wan had accepted it. He had been twenty-one when he approached Qui-Gon, a senior padawan by a year and experienced enough to know that what he felt would not change.

 

Qui-Gon had not felt the same.

 

Obi-Wan had accepted it.

 

He accepted it.

 

When Qui-Gon had been dying in his arms, he accepted it and promised to the force that if it let Qui-Gon live he would cherish what he was given and not ask for more. Not even hope for more.

 

“Why didn’t you _tell_ me?!” Obi-Wan didn’t realize he was crying until the first droplet streaked down his cheek.

 

Qui-Gon looked at him helplessly, hands raised up as if to hold him but unable to touch. “I couldn’t- you were my Padawan, Obi-Wan.”

 

“So you sent me ribbons instead?!”

 

“I’m sorry.” Qui-Gon said, heartfelt.

 

Hot hurt poured through Obi-Wan, he sprang forward with half a mind to punch the man in front of him, but settled for a kiss instead.

 

They didn’t part until the soft crunch of footsteps approaching reminded them that they were not alone in the gardens. Obi-Wan’s face was flushed and hopelessly hoped that it wasn’t too apparent, “Come on,” Obi-Wan intertwined their fingers and pulled Qui-Gon down the path.

 

The other man seemed quite stunned, looking from their clasped hands to Obi-Wan and then back again.

 

“Obi-Wan?”

 

“I’m still mad.” He shouldn’t be, he would need to release the emotion soon.

 

“I’m sorry?” Qui-Gon no longer seemed sure of what he was apologizing for.

 

Obi-Wan slowed so that they were walking side by side. He squeezed Qui-Gon’s hand just to make sure it was real. “I think I’m mad at myself more than anyone.” The goysenberry box was held limply in his other hand, he raised it up and laughed self-deprecatingly. “No wonder you thought I knew it was you.”

 

One gift reminding Obi-Wan of Qui-Gon was unlikely. Two was improbable. Three might as well have been a written note.

 

“...I thought that you had moved on.” Qui-Gon said softly.

 

Obi-Wan laughed incredulously, “I must be a much better actor than I thought.”

 

Qui-Gon let out a soft groan of exasperation, “Obi-Wan as soon as you were Knighted you avoided me as much as you could without being rude.”

 

“I was busy-” Obi-Wan defended.

 

“Many of those missions were voluntary, Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon countered, “Particularly the last minute ones that cause you to disappear so suddenly…. You didn’t think I would know?”

 

“...First year Knights are always busy.” Obi-Wan said abashed.

 

Qui-Gon sighed, “The council lets Knights set their own pace, learn what they can handle. I think you may have set a new record.” Obi-Wan peaked at Qui-Gon and saw a half-smile quirking his lips.

 

“...It wasn’t because I didn’t want to see you, if anything- it was quite the opposite.” Obi-Wan let out a breath. “I thought that my feelings for you were hopeless- it was too tempting to pine away to no end or reason.”

 

“So you overcompensated.” Qui-Gon said, understanding growing in his voice.

 

“I over compensated.” Obi-Wan agreed.

 

They reached the second bridge that overlooked a small waterfall, they would reach the entrance to the garden again soon. Qui-Gon paused, and brought up their hands to gently kiss Obi-Wan’s nuckles.

 

“I’m sorry I caused you pain Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon murmured.

 

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and pulled his hand away from Qui-Gon and pushed the goysenberry box into the other man’s hands.

 

A soft sound of ache echoed from Qui-Gon before Obi-Wan managed to pull the red ribbon from his pocket.

 

Qui-Gon drew in a rough breath.

 

“Is it too late to accept?” Obi-Wan asked nervously, still not sure of what ground he stood on.

 

“I certainly hope not.” Qui-Gon whispered.

 

“Then… may I?” Obi-Wan swallowed heavily as he held out the ribbon.

 

Qui-Gon nodded shallowly, not taking his eyes from Obi-Wan’s.

 

His hands shaking for no perceivable reason Obi-Wan took a plait of Qui-Gon’s hair and carefully braided the red ribbon into the other man’s hair.

 

“There,” Obi-Wan whispered before Qui-Gon caught the sound with his lips.

 

A giggle interrupted them, the Jedi behind them had unfortunately caught up again.

 

“Ah, excuse us.” Qui-Gon spoke, the two of them hurrying over the bridge and out of the garden.

 

“While the Sheean Gardens were beautiful I think we should move to the Deseret Garden.” Qui-Gon murmured as they escaped.

 

The Deseret Garden was arid and often neglected compared to the others.

 

A smile crept up on Obi-Wan’s face, “Is that so?”

  


**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I reference Breath of the Wild's Gerudo for a prequel/sequel I want to do for when Anakin hears the full story of how Obi-wan and Qui-Gon had to sneak into the capital ...And I'm kind of in love with that game so it got into my head. ;) Thanks for reading! Comments mean a ton :)


End file.
